


One More For Luck

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overcome by emotion while filming his last scene, Elijah has trouble concentrating until he channels Frodo and sees things through his character's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More For Luck

Frodo stops writing as he feels the twinge just below his left shoulder. Through his shirt he fingers the scar he carries there, a constant reminder of the wound he received from The Witch King on Weathertop. His face is clouded, by physical pain, but also by the memory of that fateful night.

Frodo's pain is real because Elijah's pain is real. For the first time in his life, Elijah is finding it difficult to stay in character. The reality of today is just too huge. He's filming his last scene for Lord of the Rings. His last scene...ever. After today he won't ever wear Frodo's clothes again or hear himself speak in the hobbit's educated accent. Never again will he look in the mirror and see Frodo's reflection looking back at him. Elijah's lost track of how many times during the last three years that he's imagined this day, and now that it's here, he wishes it wasn't. Right now, he'd give anything to be able to go back and start all over again, to get off the plane in New Zealand for the first time with the whole adventure still ahead of him. But of course he can't. Not even the geniuses at WETA can send him back in time.

"Cut," Peter says. "That was good, but let's have one more."

Elijah knows it wasn't a good take. He can tell just by looking at Peter's face that the director's not happy with his performance, and he's grateful PJ doesn't vocalize his displeasure.

The set is more crowded than usual, with actors as well as technical people. Peter has relaxed his rules about people hanging around to watch, probably because it's the last time they'll get a chance to. Looking out from Frodo's den, Elijah sees most of his cast mates have shown up for his final scene. Billy and Dom standing to the right, looking so comfortable together, so natural, and Sir Ian, who has been such an inspiration. Orli is there, too, and Viggo, even John R-D, all waiting for him to make movie magic.

There's one face missing from the crowd, the one Elijah most needs to see right now, but he understands why. A clean break was the right way to go, the best thing for both of them. He knows it, but that doesn't make it any easier to handle.

Peter says, "Ready to go, Elijah?"

Elijah nods. Getting back into character, he's ready to do it again. This next take is a good one, or so Peter says, yet he keeps asking for another. ("Just one more.") And another. ("Let's go again.") And still another. ("One more for luck.")

Peter has always been a perfectionist, but after the twentieth take, Elijah begins to worry he'll never be able to give the director what he's looking for. Peter doesn't even take the time to say what he _is_ looking for, what it is that Elijah's failing to give him. He just keeps asking for more takes. Elijah thinks that if he didn't know better, he'd swear the director doesn't want the journey to end either, that he's trying to prolong the inevitable with these endless retakes. Always the professional, Elijah is determined to get this scene right if it's the last thing he ever does on film. Focusing all his energy, he channels Frodo like never before, and when Peter says, "Action"...

Frodo is in Bag End, sitting at his desk, writing the last words in the Red Book. When he feels the pain he stops, closing his eyes as his fingers search out his scar. When he opens his eyes again he can see his comrades who survived the battle, all those brave souls who fought with him to save Middle Earth. Merry and Pippin, together as always, and Legolas, with Gimli by his side. Gandalf is there as well, as is the Ranger, Strider. But not his beloved Samwise. _You promised Gandalf you'd never leave me, but you didn't keep your word. I need you, Sam. Please come back to me._

"Check the gate."

The sound of Peter's voice brings Elijah back to himself. Suddenly the set comes alive, everyone talking at once and the ringing of thunderous applause. Peter is coming towards him, and meeting him halfway, Elijah throws himself into the director's arms and they hug each other. Soon they're surrounded by cast and crew, patting them on the back and congratulating them.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0004a3r5/)

 

Everything is a blur to Elijah until, still holding Peter, he looks up and sees the figure standing in the doorway. Their eyes meet and they hold each other's gaze. "You kept your word," Elijah whispers in a voice so low only he can hear it. "You came back to me."


End file.
